Mildred's Family Tree
Mildred's Family Tree is the fifth episode of the second series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 5 February 2018. It is preceded by The Extraordinary Esper Vespertilio and will be followed by Bat Girl. Synopsis A lesson on family trees gets Mildred thinking about finding her dad. Ethel can’t resist making a cruel joke at Mildred’s expense. School Sports Day pushes Maud to take desperate measures. Plot The second years are making family trees in art class. Having made the trees, they use a manifestation spell to create their family's portraits on the tree. Mildred gets her Granny Hubble, Auntie Mo and her mother, but not her father, as she can't manifest someone she doesn't know; this gets her thinking about who her father could be. Meanwhile Miss Drill gets the go-ahead from Miss Cackle to run a sports day, although Miss Hardbroom doesn't approve. Maud isn't happy either, as she's no good at sports, and the sports day results count toward the students' end of year grade. Enid decides to do Witch Ball and Broomstick hurdles, while Mildred says she's going to pick the events that are the least dangerous if something goes wrong. Maud says that at her last school, she smashed her glasses right before the 100 metres, and ran off course into a mud swamp, and her father got lots of photos of it. Mildred announces that she is going to try and find her father. Mildred, Maud and Enid then try to summon Mildred's father onto her family tree, but it doesn't work. Later, when they go to art class, Algernon Rowan-Webb has appeared on Mildred's family tree. Thinking that Rowan-Webb must be her grandfather, Mildred decides to tell him, but she's nervous and ends up asking him about the 'Fly High' (pole vault) instead. That night, Maud uses a colour change potion to make herself look sick so she can get out of sports day, but she takes too much, and turns purple instead of green. At sports day, Mildred and Enid tell Miss Drill that Maud is unwell. Miss Drill goes to Maud's room, and encourages Maud to take part in sports day, saying that she herself was laughed at when fell off during broomstick gymnastics when she was Maud's age, and it pushed her to improve, and she became 'amazing' with a broomstick, and became known as 'the star of the sky'. Outside, Enid enchants a vault pole to help Maud. Mildred finally asks Rowan-Webb if he is her grandfather, but he says he can't be because he has no children, and Ethel reveals that she put him on Mildred's tree as a joke. Mildred then takes Maud's place in the 'Fly High' pole vault, and the enchanted pole causes her to go flying over the trees and into the pond. Rowan-Webb helps Mildred out of the pond, and says it's shame they aren't actually related, and that if he had a granddaughter he would like her to be just like Mildred. Mildred says she hopes her grandfather would be like him. He then sends her to meet with her mother, to find out the truth about her family. Mildred learns from her mother that her father was a non-magical plumber named Dave, and he doesn't know about Mildred as he had lost touch with Julie by the time she realised she was pregnant. Julie says Dave was kind, funny and quite clumsy. She asks Mildred if she would like to track him down, and she says maybe one day. Maud competes in the broomstick hurdles, and doesn't come last because Ethel falls over while teasing her. Later in assembly, Mildred, Maud and Enid all receive medals, and Miss Cackle announces that Sports day will become a yearly event. In the Art room, Mildred's family tree has grown from a wilted shrub to an enormous green tree, proving you don't need a big, magical family to be a good witch. Mildred says maybe she has all the family she needs right there at Cackle's. Quotes Miss Drill: physical education, or PE, is one of the most important things you'll learn whilst here at Cackle's Academy. Miss Hardbroom: Along with magic, I suppose. Miss Cackle: Now, now, Hecate. Mildred: I should probably pick events where there's the least danger of something going wrong. Mildred: Um, something unusual happened in art class this morning. Algernon: Oh, yes. Miss Mould encourages that sort of thing, doesn't she? Maud: People will laugh at me! Miss Drill: It's important to you to be good at things, isn't it? It feels nice to be good at things. But I tell you what feels even nicer... improving. Working hard at something even when it's difficult for you. Maud: Bet no-one's ever laughed at you. Miss Drill: Oh! Actually, they have. When I was about your age, I was showing off during a broomstick gymnastics competition. I fell off and everyone collapsed laughing. Maud: But now, you're amazing on a broomstick. How did that happen? Miss Drill: I decided enough was enough. I wanted to show all those people who laughed at me that I could be brilliant. Maud: But weren't you scared? Miss Drill: Very! But being scared can be a good thing. That's why I'm a sports teacher now - to help other people be the best that they can be. Algernon: No wonder you thought we were related. Mildred: Yeah, sorry about that. Algernon: Oh, don't be sorry. Shame it's not true, really. If I did have a granddaughter, I'd rather like her to be just like you. Mildred: I hope my grandad will be just like you too. Julie: Sport was never my strongest subject, apart from the odd bit of netball. Mildred: We play witchball here. You have to do it without touching the ball. Julie: How do you do it without... Oh, do you know what? I'm not even going to ask. Gallery Mildred'sFamilyTree.png Millie sports.jpg Witch ball.jpg WebANXworstwitchS2E5.jpg Enid sports.jpg DVMkbcrXUAERPGL.jpeg DVMk0cRWsAE8lDL.jpeg WebANXworstwitchS2E5.jpg WW17-S2-5-6.jpg WW17-S2-5-5.jpg Category:2017 TV Series